Together to the Future
by XBrain130
Summary: Sometimes you don't get what you want. Sometimes you have to make-do. But sometimes, if you put effort into it, it works. - Series of oneshots set between the night of the last episode and twenty years after, bridging the gap to an eventual ARC-V sequel of mine. Yes, it follows the canon ending. Only pairings are Yuya/Yuzu, Yugo/Rin, Yuto/Ruri, and Yuri/Selena.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

 **Romance, Humor**

 **Yuya S./Yuzu H., Yugo/Rin, Yuto/Ruri K., Yuri, Selena**

 **After the Yuya vs Yusho Duel hinted in the last episode  
**

* * *

The Duel with his father has been as full of adrenaline as the one with Reiji.

Yuya was exhausted, but his face was still locked in a bright smile. He was currently hanging on Yuzu's shoulder, secretly enjoying being literally at her side again.

The door of the Sakaki house was slammed open, and the two teens fell on the couch, laughing loudly as they embraced tightly.

«God, I missed you so much Yuzu.» he confessed as he wiped away a tear from his eye, still smiling.

«Me too...» she replied, staring intensely.

Without much time lost, the two leaned on each other, taking in the scent of red and pink hairs before their mouths tracked together and met in a passionate kiss, light moans coming out right away.

Carried away in the heat of the moment, Yuya fell back and let her climb on top of him, making out and touching all over.

The tryst would have gone further if only Yuzu's body did not suddenly froze and she pulled back as quickly as lightning.

Yuya moaned at the loss of pleasure. «Yuzu...? What...»

Straddling him was indeed someone with Yuzu's face... but the hair was green and the eyes hazel. «Kyaah!»

«Oh crap...» Yuya was about to duck when he realized that Yuzu had accidentally switched with Rin and she was about to sock him, but all of sudden he was metaphorically and literally shoved aside, and his body turned into Yugo.

The Synchro boy let out a cry of pain and pleasure as he bravely took the hit for his counterpart, flying on the floor.

Rin blinked as she looked at herself red like a beet.

Meanwhile, Yugo was laying down, eyes spinning like a top. «I missed your punches too Riiiinnnnn...» he moaned grinning like an idiot.

The other boys' spirits appeared next to him, sweat-dropping. «You truly are an hardcore masochist.» remarked Yuri.

«W-what happened?» murmured the Synchro girl confused. «I was inside Yuzu's mind trying to restrain myself from hitting Yuya due to his resemblance to Yugo and then...»

Yuto took control and got up, wiping his dark clothes before smiling nervously to her. «Sorry, it happened between me and Yuya sometimes. When either of us is in a powerful emotional state, it can happen that we switch control.»

Rin widened her eyes. «Oh. Wait a sec, let me...» she murmured before tightening her fists and focusing hard.

Her body started flickering, and after a few instants a soft light washed over her, and Ruri emerged in her place.

Yuto's eyes widened slightly and watered up. «Ruri...»

Ruri teared up as well and jumped over him, locking him in a tight embrace. «Looks like we can do it too...»

Flickering forms of the other three girl hovered over them. «Damn, we both needed to focus really hard though. How did Yugo do it in a split second?» The other three boys, looking much clearer, appeared in front of them. «Maybe it's because my body already did it and it's kinda getting used.» hypothesized Yuya.

«Well, this brought up an awkward topic.» spoke up Yuzu. «How do we handle our make out sessions? Do we really want to have sex with them looking?» Everyone blushed hard at that.

«And they deserve stretching out their limbs and spend time with their other friend too.» Selena and Yuri looked at each other funnily.

Yuto and Ruri relinquished the vessel bodies back to the Standard, or Pendulum, ones. Yuya scratched his head. «Yeah, we have a lot to figure out. Maybe we should take it easy and plan something for now.»

She grabbed his hand and they sat back on the couch and leaned on each other's shoulder. «I'm sure we'll make it work out some way. Together.» she said with a smile as they looked up at their counterparts.

Yuto and Ruri we also psychically holding hands.

Yugo was clinging to Rin with her looking undecided between punching him again or hugging him.

Yuri and Selena were flipping off each other.

«It's gonna be a long way until then however.»


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

 **Leo A., Selena, Yuri**

 **A few weeks after the last episode**

* * *

 _The Arc Area Trials._

 _A series of tribunals held in Maiami City to judge the responsible for the Arc Area Project and Revival Zero, including the devastation of Heartland City, as well some of Jean-Michel Roget's closest subordinates during the oppression of Synchro City._

 _Excluded were Roget himself, still missing since the incident with the dimensional reactor during the retreat from the siege on the Security HQ, and Yuri, impossible to punish due to being bound to Yuya's body, as well for being declared a psychically disturbed minor anyway._

 _Obelisk Force, Academia's main army, and the mainland Juvenile officers were disbanded, and many members were ordered community service, particularly aiding in the construction of Neo Heartland City, as well rehabilitation to help them out of their indoctrination. This includes Sora Shiunin and Dennis McField._

 _The Tyler sisters, Edo Phoenix, and Mamoru Noro, among other high-ranking commanders of the Heartland invasion who defected and proven to be repenting, were given surveillance and interdiction_ _from any form of Dueling for an indefinite period._

 _Sanders and Doktor, both absolutely unrepentant, were jailed respectively for brutal torturing of trainees, and unethical human experimentation, both aggravated for being performed on minors._

 _And lastly..._

«Akaba Leo.»

The bald man looked up at the call, to the black-clad judge.

His royal-like purple uniform was gone, replaced by a simple grey dress. Shackles bound his wrists. Everyone in the room had their eyes fixed on him.

Three teens in particular.

«Do you admit to being guilty of the following war crime charges: war of aggression, attack on civilians, use of child soldiers, and wanton destruction of the city of Heartland?»

Leo's face did not falter, nor did his face. «I do.»

The judge looked on the crowd. «Does anyone desire to defend the accused?»

No one said anything, but the tension could be clearly felt among some.

Leo chuckled at the silence. He knew it would not happen.

«Then, for the aforementioned offences perpetrated as the originator of and ultimate accountable for the Arc Area War, your sentence is life imprisonment.»

A slight buzz was heard as two officers flanked him and escorted him towards the gate, but stopped when two people ran up behind them.

«Sakaki Yuya... Hiragi Yuzu...» spoke Leo without even turning.

«I know my apologies will never have meaning, but please tell Yuri and Selena that they must never blame themselves for what happened. This is what I deserve for my blindness.»

The girl grabbed a fistful of his shirt.

«You were the closest thing to a father I had before this.» The voice was Selena's, and indeed Yuzu's hair had faded into indigo, but the eyes were shadowed. «I... I...»

Her grip tightened noticeably, and after a few seconds, she looked up with a neutral expression. «I'll never fully forgive you. I can't... but once in a while... I'll come to visit you. So you dare die on me in some stupid dirt hole before we work out some issues, _daddy_.»

Leo turned to look at her from over his shoulder, and gave her an amused glance. «As you wish. I'll be always available.»

As he was escorted away, Yuzu looked down at her body currently used by her Fusion counterpart. She could feel very clearly all the confusions and the contrasting feelings in her heart. No one of the girls could forgive him, but Selena still was his protected, and in search of his approval, for almost all the time she could remember.

Yet, she had known almost nothing about him all along. And while she and Shuzo were doing relatively fine, Yuzu knew Selena would need at least some more time to think about what to do with her old life before starting the new one.

Suddenly, the boy besides them stepped forward, the red and green hair flashing into purple and pink. «I see you still haven't changed a bit in the last weeks.» His tone was bitter. «I should be with him... locked up in some high-security prison too...»

Yuri buried his hands deep inside the pockets of Yuya's suit. «They think this body is enough of a cell to stop me. But, but I feel it's not. Despite the others helping me feel at ease inside this mind, at least the most they can, I still sometimes feel like I'm suffocating...»

 _...carding is like breathing..._

His face was almost turning into a grin.

«The time... _he_... awakened... was the last time I dueled. It has been almost a month and... I should not want to hurt anymore. But I need to breathe... I tell you, I am still crazy. Everyone is saying how much I changed since we were integrated, but I am still crazy, because I still need to breathe, I still feel the need to Duel. Sometimes... I still feel... the need to...»

Yuri's breath was starting to become ragged, his face covered by his right hand.

Suddenly he was grabbed by the left arm and dragged away.

«What are you doing?»

Selena turned to him with a hard glare, not stopping. «You know how it ended up in the other dimensions. They found each other, and they became friends. We were meant to as well most probably. But he got in the way.»

Yuri stared back at her with a cracked stare. They looked at each other before she grinned. «But now we're both here. So let's Duel. After all, it is the best way to get to know each other. That, and your brooding is making me sick, so at least we'll knock that off.»

He looked at her with a lost expression, before his good old smirk returned. «Oooh, you asked for it. I'm going to trash you so hard.»

«Pfui, you wish.»


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

 **Humor, Romance, Angst**

 **A year after the last episode  
**

 **(remake of my "** **Ghost from a Really Unpleasant Past" oneshot)  
**

* * *

«Is anyone gonna punch someone in this movie? At all?» wondered aloud Selena looking bored out of her mind.

«Duh, not really. This is a romantic movie. The point is people being mushy and stuff with each other, not punching in the face.» replied Yuri with a "Captain Obvious" tone.

The Fusion counterparts were sitting on the couch of the Sakaki house's living room, taking a turn with the bodies to go through some love story movies in the hope of having her learn the basics of romanticism.

Except that she was being really insensitive to this particular kind of plots.

«If there isn't a single second of action, what's the damn fun?» she commented annoyed as she threw her head back. Then she looked at him with a sneaky expression as the lead couple were sharing a very chaste kiss. «Besides, I don't need those airheads to teach me how to kiss.» Yuri turned to her with a smirk growing on his face. «I like where I think this is going.»

The boy had just the time of turning off the TV before Selena got on top of him and they started making out, and soon the session started beccoming more and more intense as the two teens ran their hands all over each other. «Screw me.» she whispered with a sultry tone in his ear as they detach for breathing, both already starting to get sweaty.

Yuri gained a large grin as he grabbed her and pushed her on the floor, excited for the incoming fight for dominance. However, he accidentally pushed her too hard and she banged her head. Yuri panicked a bit and knelt down to her. «Shit! Are you okay Selena?» The other boys appeared next to Yuri. «Wow, so smooth.» snickered Yugo as Yuya sweatdropped and Yuto sighed. The girl was clutching her scalp whining slightly. «Ugh, you're an idiot. Yeah, I'm mostly okay, but for some reason I feel like I have a tiny needle in my brain.» The boys raised an eyebrow at the odd wording. «A tiny needle in your brain?» parroted Yuri confused. Selena nodded. «Yeah, I- ARGH! It just got much stronger!» she screamed as she brought her other hand on the head. The boys were starting to really worried. «Selena?!»

Suddenly the girl's eyes shot open, giving her an expression that looked like shocked fear. «NO! NOT AG-» ghostly images of the other three girls screaming madly appeared next to her before they went silent mid-yell as their pupils shrunk to pinhead size. Their expression became neutral as Selena's eyes tracked to her partner's face. «Selena...?» The girl then punched him in the face without warning, and used the distraction to get up with a back flip before pulling out her Duel Disk from nowhere and arming it, producing the blue sword shape. «Duel us!» they droned with a sneer.

Yuri rubbed his slightly-reddened cheek as he glared at her. «This is really weird but oddly familiar.» Then a few images emerged in his mind. Imagines that tormened his counterparts since the Academia siege. Yugo gasped first. «No...»

 _Rin was staring at him with the same expression and saying the same thing._

Yuya and Yuto quickly followed suit, their faces horrified. «No...!»

 _Ruri was staring at him with the same expression and saying the same thing._

 _And then, Selena, joining Ruri, still the same expression and line._

Yuri took out his own Duel Disk and turned it on as well with a grim face. «Well, fuck.»

 **. . .**

Selena was a tough opponent, as always. But this time it wasn't a friendly Duel.

Selena  
LP 1700  
[] × 0

Moonlight Lio Dancer  
ATK 3500  
✩ × 10

Yuri  
LP 600  
[] × 1

He was staring up at his partner's mightiest monster, as well as "Moonlight Wolf" in the Pendulum Zone. «Boku no (my) turn, draw.» he announced exhausted as he started his turn. Either way, this was guaranteed to be his last one. His field was empty, his hand was just an useless "Pteropenthes", and his options had almost ran out. Even "Starve Venom", which he nowadays used only when absolutely necessary, had fallen.

The boys looked at the card they just drew. «That's...!» Yuri cracked an amused smile. «Ironic. Saved by the very card we made together.» He showed it to the opponent. The artwork depicted "Moonlight Blue Cat" and "Predator Plants Fly Hell" swirling into a Fusion vortex. «Magic Card, "Moonlight Predator Fusion", hatsudō (activation)! This card allows me to Fusion Summon a Plant-Type or Beast-Warrior-Type monster using Materials from hand, field, and Graveyard!» Selena just widened her eyes slightly, but Yuri expected next to no reaction anyway.

«I exclude "Fly Hell" and "Moray Nepenthes" from my Graveyard!» The two monsters spiraled together into the Fusion background as they became red and blue light. «Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the sea beneath your petals, give birth to a new ensnarer!» He clapped his hands. «Yūgō Shōkan (Fusion Summon)!» A monster appeared shrouded in darkness: an large upside-down plant, with a toothy-mouthed bulbous top and many vines hanging down from it, covered with yellow bell-like flowers. «Appear! Level 5, "Predator Plants Jelly Monotropa"!»

Predator Plants Jelly Monotropa  
ATK 2000  
✩ × 5

«What do you think to do with a measly Level 5 Fusion Monster?» snarled Selena, the other girls echoing her. Yuri smirked. «You'll understand soon, you're all bright gals. Upon the successful Fusion Summon of "Jelly Monotropa", I can revive a Plant-Type monster! Return, "Squid Drosera"!» "Jelly Monotropa" shoved a vine into a purple portal and pulled out the tree-like monster with mandible-shaped branches and eyes on the stem.

Predator Plants Squid Drosera  
DEF 400  
✩ × 2

«Then, as you know very well, by discarding a "Moonlight" or "Predator Plants" monster, I can return "Moonlight Predator Fusion" from my Graveyard to the hand.» Selena clearly flinched this time. «It can't be...!» Yuri smirked again, as he flipped around the card he held. «I discard "Pteropenthes".» He inserted the card into the slot on the left of the screen, and immediately the Magic Card was ejected out of the same opening. Yuri picked it up and confirmed it before slapping it inside the Duel Disk. «This time, I banish "Pteropenthes" and send "Squid Drosera" to the Graveyard!»

The two monsters were absorbed into the Fusion vortex after becoming yellow and purple energy. «Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the abyss beneath your petals, give birth to a new ship wrecker!» He clapped his hands. «Yūgō Shōkan!» This one was a giant plant-like squid, with a large circular mouth lined with fangs and surrounded by a big leaf-like beak and long vines, and a large bulbous head with pitch-black ommatidia and spikes all over its body. «Level 6, "Predator Plants Kraken Corsia"!»

Predator Plants Kraken Corsia  
ATK 2300  
✩ × 6

«That combo...!» growled Selena. «I see it's true you really still remember.» commented Yuri. «But those overgrown weeds don't have nearly enough ATK.» the girls pointed out as one. «Give me a minute to remedy to that.» he teased while waggling his finger. «"Squid Drosera" no kōka hatsudō (The effect of "Squid Drosera" activates)! When this card leaves the field, all of your Special Summoned monsters gain a Predator Counter.» A purple portal opened in front of "Lio Dancer", who cocked her head in confusion. Quickly a green disembodied head leaped out of the portal and grappled onto the arm of "Lio Dancer" with its fangs, making her growl in pain for a moment.

«Too bad "Lio Dancer" is immune to the stat-reducing effects of Predator Counters.» mocked the girls. «I'm not aiming to reducing your monster's stats.» he shot back with a grin. «What?!» they said surprised. «"Predator Strike" no kōka hatsudō!» he declared as he threw his open hand towards the floor and a purple portal opened in front of him, from which emerged a Trap Card. «When a Fusion Monster is Fusion Summoned by using at least 1 "Predator Plants" monster as Material, and the opponent controls the monster on the field with the highest ATK, I can banish this card from the Graveyard to double the ATK of that Fusion Monster!» The card exploded into a strange liquid which rained on "Kraken Corsia", causing it to gain a black aura.

Predator Plants Kraken Corsia  
ATK 2300→4600  
✩ × 6

Selena stepped back. «Damn!» Yuri's eyes were half-lidded. «However, only the targeted monster can attack this turn.» The girls were growling. «"Kraken Corsia", attack "Lio Dancer".» The giant vegetal cephalopod sprang in air, before coming down towards "Lio Dancer", who had a startled expression. "Kraken Corsia" opened wide its mouth and cleanly bit off the anthropomorphic feline's head and upper thorax. As the arms fell off instantly, the rest of the body went limp for a few instants before dropping backwards like an anvil over Selena and then disintegrating.

Selena  
LP 1700→600  
[] × 0

«When a monster holding a Predator Counter is destroyed, "Kraken Corsia" inflicts you the higher value between its original ATK or DEF as damage, and I recover than much Life Points.»

Selena  
LP 600→0  
[] × 0

Yuri  
LP 600→4100  
[] × 0

 **YURI WIN**

Yuri knelt down panting heavily, the other boys sighing in relief. «We did it.» he whispered. After a few seconds, he got up again, and looked around at the devastated living room as he walked towards Selena. «This is gonna be a pain to refit.» Yugo glared at him. «Who the hell cares, just check if they're alright!» When he reached her, he knelt down again, and took her between his arms. The girls' eyes were open and the pupils still contracted, but they were trembling and didn't react to him. After a few moments, their pupils dilatated back to normal size, but Yuzu, Ruri,and Rin faded away while Selena fainted completely. Frowning, Yuri gently laid her on the floor and went towards Yuya's bedroom, while also tapping on the screen of his Duel Disk and selecting a number. After a few seconds, the receiver picked up. «Hey Reiji, I need dad-in-law out of the dungeon for a bit.» he greeted while searching for something in the closet.

 **. . .**

Finally, Selena started opening her eyes. Oddly, she was sitting next to Yuri in front of the Leo Corporation's entrance... with a rope tied around her arms. «Yo.» Yuri hailed her.

Yuzu, Ruri, and Rin soon appeared next to Selena. «...why are we tied up?» questioned Ruri. «Yeah, I don't remember you two getting kinky today.» mumbled Rin. «That's what I wish to know.» snarled Selena. Yuri just threw her over his shoulder. «I needed you restrained.» he simply said as he walked towards the door. «PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN RIGHT NOW YOUR DICKHEAD!» yelled Selena. «Nope.» he shot back. «YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS, AREN'T YOU, YOU ASSHOLE?!» Yuri shrugged. «Maybe a bit. But now it's not the right time.» The four girls widened their eyes. Normally Yuri would never say the time isn't right to enjoy teasing Selena. It had to be a really serious matter.

They were greeted by Reiji when they reached the labs. «Good morning everyone. Please this way.» The eight followed Reiji to a room containing some kind of scanner over a bed. Near he controls, there was a familiar man. «Leo?» The man smiled. «Hello kids.» «What is he doing here?» asked Rin in slight apprehension. «I told him to come.» answered Yuri as he laid Selena on the bed. «He might be of help.»

«Help with what?» asked Yuzu. Yuri turned to the Akabas. «Please make a scan of their head.» Reiji adjusted his glasses. «What do we have to search?» Yuri looked at him serious. «You'll know if you see it.» The girls kept exchanging confused looks, wondering what had gotten to the Fusion boy, or the other three for that matter, as they just floated next to Yuri awfully quietly.

As the image started to form, a weird blob immediately appeared on it inside the skull. Yuri narrowed his eyes: their suspects were true after all. «FUCK!» cried Yugo. «Hmm, it seems like a foreign object.» Reiji zoomed on the area, and a few details came to focus: the shape seemed a circle with a long line sticking out from one side and six shorter ones perpendicular to the first. Six small circles were visible on the opposite side of the long line.

«I-it can't be!» gasped Leo.

«What?» asked Ruri.

Reiji closed his eyes.

«Parasite Fusioner.»

The girls gasped.

«THAT MOTHERFUCKING THING IS STILL INSIDE OUR GODDAMN BRAIN?!» screamed Selena at the top of her lungs shooting up from the bed, nearly hitting the scanner with her forehead.

«H-How is that even possible?!» said Rin.

«Yeah, it's been nearly a year!» added Yuzu.

«We thought they were destroyed when Doktor was carded...» moaned Yuya.

«I have visioned his logs in the past.» spoke up Leo. «Just before the Lancers reached Academia, Doktor had secretly started working on a way to make Real Solid Vision independent from external sources. In other words, to make them work even without his constant control.»

«That batshit insane bastard...» growled Yugo.

«However, he didn't ever had the time for the first test, so I assumed he couldn't have gone very far.»

The young bespectacled man turned to the screen and zoomed even more on the Parasite Monster. «I detect no energy readings from it, so it is effectively dead. That must have happened when Doktor was sealed into a card. However, do you see how blurred is its shape? That's not a limitation of the scanning resolution. It looks like the Parasite melted slightly, damaging itself. It mostly likely occurred due to the problems occured during either Ray's attempted revival or imperfect re-materialization when Yuzu was brought back. And since Real Solid Vision matter isn't organic, it wasn't absorbed by her body and remained there.»

Leo turned around. He was starting to feel a lump in his throat.

«It seems like the Parasite and Yuzu's cerebral cortex are directly collegated due to their tissues melding. This means that despite the Parasite being dead, the programming and the host's distorted personality are still stored inside it and accessible. So it is possible for it to re-emerge again for a limited period.»

The girls had expressions of horror, and the boys looked deeply disturbed.

«Selena,» Reiji turned towards them, «did you and the girls ever noticed something weird in your senses or mind since you were revived in Yuzu's body?» The moon girl looked thoughtful for a moment. «Well, I do started to hear a very feeble sound between whispering and TV static soon after that, but I thought it was some bullshit like the stress or my imagination.»

«Oh no... I keep hearing the same noise since then as well!» whispered Yuzu, earning look of horror from Yuya.

«Me too...» added Ruri and Rin, with Yuto and Yugo paling up.

«Wait! I'm pretty sure this is the first time we have a memory lapse! Why it happened only now?» cried Selena, struggling to get out of the rope.

«Don't you remember?» sighed Yuri as he went to untie her. «I pushed you on the floor and you banged your head. You said you felt like a tiny needle in your brain and then it took over.»

«Why did you push her on the floor?» Leo raised an eyebrow.

Yuri looked straight at him. «We were watching a romantic movie, but since she was bored, we started making out. Then she wanted to bang and I tried to get her on her back to take her.» he explained without beating around the bush.

An awkward silence filled the room. «Huh... you seem to have bonded a lot since I can't keep you apart anymore.» quietly observed the man.

«So it means that the reemergence can be triggered by receiving a blunt hit on the head. I advice you to make very careful attention to that from now on.» told Reiji to the counterparts.

«Wait, are you saying you can't do anything about that?!» yelled Yugo as he took over and waved his fist at him. The tall man looked down at him unfazed. «Did you not hear me? The Parasite is physically melded to their brain. Removing it completely would require doing the same to a sizeable part of the surrounding tissue, which I would not recommend unless you want the girls to either die or fall into vegetative state.»

Yugo paled up even more and lowered his fist.

«I am sorry, but if they want to live, they have to do so coexisting with them.»

After the ominous revelation, everyone didn't spoke anymore. The counterparts just nodded in silence before they started to leave.

Reiji turned around to see his father staring his own hands. «It's all my fault... just because I was blinded by my desire of having my daughter back... I condemned her to have a bug whispering into their brain and maybe controlling them for the rest of their lives...»

Reiji looked at him in silence before putting an hand on his shoulder. «Every parent who loses their child becomes fixated on finding a way to bring them back at any cost. And you couldn't know what kind of thing the Doktor would do after you asked him a way to keep in check her pieces.»

Leo didn't react.

«She was strong, and you know it better than anyone else. Her pieces are the same, they can deal with this.»

Reiji sighed as he helped his father stand up and accompanied him out the lab, back to where he was atoning for his actions forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

 **Shun K., Ruri K., Yuto**

 **family**

 **one week after the last episode**

* * *

The bell rang in the Hiragi household. «Oh! He's here!» exclaimed Shuzo as he hurried to the door.

When he opened, he found just who he was expecting: Shun. He was wearing simple clothes colored dull gray and brown, more or less what he wore before the war.

«Hello, Mr. Hiragi. Thanks for inviting me for lunch.»

The man smiled warmly at the tall teen. «Ah, but it wasn't my idea. Here, come inside, there's someone who wants to see you!»

Shun raised an eyebrow. «It wasn't your idea? Then whose it was? Yuzu's?»

Shuzo shook his head. «Nope! Don't worry, now everything will be explained.»

Shun still looked confused, until two younger teens with distinctive masses of black hair came out of the kitchen.

«Hello, big brother.» «Hello, Shun.» They said smiling widely.

Shun just stared at them incredulous for a few seconds, before he teared up and run up to them, embraced them tightly. «I was right! I was right! You were still here!» he said, the happiest he had been since the day of the invasion.

Ruri and Yuto started crying as well as they returned the bear hug. «Yes, we are here.» they both said together.

Yuya and Yuzu watched over them, hands entwinned. Yugo and Rin did the same, while Yuri and Selena remained unseen.

«Such heartfelt family reunion! My old heart can't take it! I'll go finishing the preparations!» gushed Shuzo bolting into the kitchen, causing Yuzu to giggle, and Ruri with her.

Shun loosen the grip and looked at them. «Why you didn't tell me before?» Ruri and Yuto looked at each other. «Well, while me and the boys can switch easily after weeks of sharing the body, Ruri and the girls were in a new situation, so they wanted to practice a bit so to not mess up this. Also, we wanted this to be a surprise.» he explained.

Shun put his hand over the two kids' head. «Don't worry you troublemakers, noting can ever ruin this day anymore, much less getting to know my new sisters.» he joked, making Ruri and Yuto laugh.

The older teen then looked down and noticed they were holding hands, and tightly. He looked up at them again and raised an eyebrow. «Is there another surprise for me?» Yuto blushed and scratched his head, looking away, and Ruri sighed in amusement. «Alright. Time to say it, Yuto. Shun, we are dating. And that's not a new thing, we started to back when we first met.»

Shun blinked twice, before bursting into laugh. «W-what's so funny?» asked Yuto unnerved. It was the first time he saw him do that. «Oh, dear Yuto...» he said, wiping away his tears, «...you're a dead man.» and cracked his fist. Yuto let out an high-pitched shriek, before Shun laughed again. «Just kidding! I've seen this coming from miles away. You're the best man I've ever known, and now you both are just souls in the body of others people, so I guess there's nothing I can do to stop you.» he said in an amused tone.

Ruri gasped before hugging her brother. «Thank you big bro!» Shun closed the eyes and returned her gesture.

She then looked up. «You seem so much happier and more easy-going today.» she said with a smile. Shun ruffled her so-laboriously-combed hair, making her huff. «That's because it's one of the best days of my life, since I finally got back my sister and my best friend, this time for good.» He then winked. «...or so one hopes.» Both kids snickered.

«So! I was promised a lunch! Where is my food? I'm hungry after all this hugging and crying!» he said. Ruri and Yuto both took Shun's hands and lead him to the kitchen. «This way! We even made your favorite dish!»

«This day keeps getting better.»

* * *

 **Hey, sorry for taking so long, but I had lost inspiration. I hope the next chapters will come quicker just like you all.**


End file.
